


falling into those ocean eyes

by KingoftheRejects



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookstore AU, F/F, Fluff, I have no idea why i wrote this, Lena is the book nerd that she is, SuperCorp, a tad bit of angst but just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheRejects/pseuds/KingoftheRejects
Summary: Kara doesn’t like readingBut why was she always in a bookstore, browsing shelves upon shelves of dusty books but never buying anything?Maybe because the owner of said bookstore is an extremely pretty girl with long dark hair and bright green eyes and a smirk that makes Kara hopelessly nervous and weak on the knees.(So yeah, Kara doesn’t like reading but she does like Lena)





	falling into those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This snuck up on me and demanded to be written down so here we are.
> 
> (for my girl and her ocean eyes) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara was never a fan of reading.

When she was four she always loved storytime in her kindergarten class. They would be all snuggled up on the soft mat as their teacher Ms. Margaret would read to them about princesses and dragons. Kara would listen, amazed by the tales and promptly fall asleep for.

But then Ms. Margaret started to teach them how to read, it started with her holding up a card and asking them to read it out loud. Kara was excited, being the happy girl that she is. But then she realized something was wrong. She was called up to read the next word, and she yelled out,  _ “ded!” _ her classmates laughed and jeered, as five-year-olds can be mean sometimes and Kara was confused, tears of embarrassment welling up her blue eyes. She didn’t know what she did wrong. She tried to read the word, and she’s sure it was right.

Ms. Margaret shook her head and quieted the class down, “It’s  _ bed _ , Kara. But it’s okay. You can try again next time.”

Kara, in fact, did not try next time.

Kara got older and by next year all of her classmates had started to read by themselves. They would curl into a small table or reading nook near their cubby holes and read about beanstalks and giants. Kara, however, didn’t participate. Her teacher tried to coax her into it, gave her a book about a princess with long hair as long as the tower she was stuck in. Kara tried to read it, excited to finally read more stories of adventures and heroes. But the words didn’t add up.

They kept floating off into space, the letters didn’t make sense together. Kara got frustrated, chucking the book away and pouting. Her teacher got frustrated too, she told her to keep trying, and that maybe she just needs a different kind of book, a different story. But no matter how Kara tried, no matter how many books were passed onto her hands, the letters and words kept getting jumbled in her head.

That’s when Kara started hating books.

When Kara was in fourth grade, she was deemed as a troublemaker. She would yawn and sleep during reading time, a class she failed at. Her teachers would put her at the back because she wasn’t “fast” enough to catch up with her other classmates. She wouldn’t mind and often just spend the period napping. Her essays were messy and often had spelling errors on them, her teachers would tell her to  _ “try harder” _ and some even pointed out that  _ “she was just being lazy” _ . Kara was not; in fact, she was trying so hard at home, curled in their sofa, reading a book about mammals, a book that was for a grade lower than her own, trying so hard to decipher the letters and words together into something that made sense in her brain.

There were days that it was better, there were days that it was worse. Days were the words and letters would just float out of the book like fireflies in summertime and Kara would be unable to catch them.

Her mother understood though, she would take Kara’s hand and smile warmly at her, tell her that that’s okay for now and sit next to her on their overstuffed chair. She would run her fingers through Kara’s hair while she reads Kara the books she herself loved when she was younger and Kara would fall asleep on her mother’s lap and dreams of a little prince who was stuck on a foreign planet, wanting to come home.

Kara dislikes reading but she loves when her mother does it.

When Kara was twelve she found solace in somewhere else, when the voices in her head that would kept yelling she was stupid and lazy got too much she starts painting. She would go to the school’s art room, wave at the kindly art teacher, Miss Jessica and would sit down on the bench near the windows and paint. She would paint towering castles and deep oceans. She would make stories on canvas that only she can decipher.

Kara may dislike reading but she prefers art anyway.

When Kara was thirteen their house caught on fire. It was in the middle of the night and she was woken up by her mother, it was too dark and the smoke made her lungs burn and her eyes water but she clutched tight onto her mother’s shirt, tugging them towards her window. Her mother yelled at her to jump, jump and she would follow after Kara. Her eyes were watering and her face was covered in ash and Kara was scared.  _ “I’ll be right behind you, I promise Kara.” _ then lifted her daughter with surprising ease and all but tossed her out of the burning haze.

Kara landed on their soft lawn, her breath whooshed out of her chest on impact but she was safe. She looked at the burning remains of their house, the heat permeating through her thin pajamas. She waited for her mother to follow after her as she was slowly claimed by unconsciousness.

Firefighters came and the fire was extinguished, her mother never followed through with her promise.

Kara was thirteen when she was adopted by the Danvers, Eliza and Jeremiah were friends of her mother and she would often see them during holidays, towing their daughter, Alex, who was a few years older than Kara. She looked like a typical teenager that never wanted to be around her parents nor people younger than her. She was surly and moody and Kara never talked to her alone. This time though when she was ushered inside the Danvers’ house, Alex was by the steps, her face impassive as ever but Kara caught by surprise when Alex briskly walked towards her and engulfed her in a tight hug. It was awkward because of Kara’s cast on her left arm but she relished the warmth, and before she knew it, she was crying.

“We’re sisters now, and I’ll always protect you,” Alex whispered.

That night, Eliza knocked on Kara’s new bedroom door, she was carrying a small box and her face was careful. “I know this might not be the right time dear but,” she hesitated for a beat and continued “these are some of the stuff that was saved in your house. I thought you might want to take a look through.” 

Kara didn’t want to, it still hurt, a  _ lot _ . But she couldn’t say no to Eliza because of the kindness they’ve shown to Kara these past few weeks so she nodded mutely. Eliza smiled slightly and put the box down at the foot of her bed and left.

Kara almost didn’t open the box, she wanted to hide it away in a place so far and dark she won't see it anymore but something prompted her to look. Amongst some sweaters and shirts, she saw it peeking through, the book about the little prince that got lost on a foreign planet and wanted to go home.

She held the book, remembered her mother’s soft words as she read it to her as she slept. Kara shoved the box under the bed.

Kara really disliked reading.

* * *

Kara was twenty-six as she nervously went through the heavy wooden doors of the bookshop. The cheery ding of the bell chimed over it as she opened and closed it.

_ Today’s the day, Kara, _ she tells herself as her stomach feels like it’s turning in loops like a rollercoaster.

Kara turned a corner and there she is, nestled near the back of the store was Lena, sunlight filtered through the window behind her, making her long dark hair look like it was bathed in gold. She was wearing her glasses again as she read and Kara gulped, the brightness of the room made her eyes look like they’re glowing. Plants and books were scattered about in her desk and she looked like an ethereal forest fairy and Kara was the dumb adventurer that fell into her trap—which wasn’t a bad way to go if Kara was honest.

Lena was completely immersed in her book, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration and her long elegant fingers were idly stroking the pages she was reading. Kara started thinking of how beautiful Lena’s hands were—they looked soft and well taken care of but not fragile, Kara would sometimes see Lena fiddling with tools and machines when she’s not reading, or tending to her numerous plants scattered in the bookstore. Lena’s hands were nimble and talented and Kara’s brain started to wander to how they would feel like holding her own hands and maybe somewhere else…

_ No, Kara, no! _ She shook her head to remove the traitorous images.

Kara took a deep breath and walked through the aisles, her hands absentmindedly running through the spines of the books she passed by, her eyes trained on Lena and not really paying attention to the titles of the books.

She finally found her favorite spot, an overstuffed leather chair near the back with a small gap between two shelves so she can peer covertly at Lena.

Did it seem creepy? Yes, it did, but today is the day she swears she’s gonna talk to her.

Kara took another deep breath and stood up, brushing invisible dust off of her jeans and marched out of her spot and over to Lena’s desk. Finally, she was standing in front of the dark-haired woman, she patted herself on the back, so far she is nailing this.

But now she didn’t know what to say to the woman.

“Can I help you?” Lena asked, her voice was low and husky like melted chocolate and then she quirked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Kara was a goner.

_ If I wasn’t gay before… _

But fortunately, Kara collected enough brain cells just in time to articulate a response.

“Uhh, yes, I um I need help…with something.” Okay, it’s not the most mind engaging reply but it was something.

“I see you come in here a lot,” Lena said, her intense green eyes focused on Kara, the blonde ducked her head, wavy hair cascading towards her face but that didn’t help much to hide her blush. “I don’t seem to know your name and I know most of the regulars here.”

“Oh, I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara said completely flustered as she thrust her hand out. Lena took her hand and gave it a firm shake, Kara almost shivered as she felt the soft but calloused fingers of the woman.

“Kara,” Lena repeats, and Kara could’ve died on the spot, her name sounded so much better on Lena’s lips.

Said woman was still looking at her, but it wasn’t flirtatious nor wary, it was more in an  _ I-find-you-interesting-enough-that-you’ve-caught-my-attention _ way. Which Kara was fine with, she would take this than being seen as a stalker and Lena running for the hills and calling the police.

“So Kara, what did you need help with?” Lena finally said, head tilted to the side in question and exposing her neck. Kara’s eyes trained on the freckle near the base of her throat.

“Well, I was kind of looking for a book.” Kara finally replied, hands fiddling nervously. The woman unnerved her, like every wire in her body is exposed, Lena’s presence was electric.

“Hmm…well you do seem to come in here but never buy anything.” Lena teased. Kara winced as she was caught.

“I know…” she trails off nervously and offered a sheepish smile. “I’m not really a big reader. In fact, I dislike it most of the time. But I want to give it another try; maybe something would catch my eye. But I don’t really know where to start.”

Lena’s lips finally quirked up in a smirk and Kara once again found that she was definitely a goner.

“I might have something.” Lena moved around the counter and into the shelves of books, hips swinging side to side as she walked and Kara followed like a sailor to a siren’s song.

“Ah, here we go,” Lena finally stops in front of one of the shelves, extracting a book. “The Great Gatsby, you can never go wrong with a classic.” She turned towards Kara, her hair flowing down her back in a dark waterfall and Kara’s hand twitch as she suppressed the desire to touch it.

“What is it about?” Kara asked curiously but Lena just laughed and shook her head. “Now where’s the fun in that? You have to find out yourself.” She hands Kara the book and gently taps the cover, “This one is on the house,” and before Kara can protest she put up a hand, “You can pay me by telling me what you think about it next time you come back.”

And without waiting for a reply she turned and went back to her desk, grabbing a stack of books and arranging them on the shelves. She didn’t acknowledge Kara anymore and Kara didn’t was too nervous to push.

So she clutched the book tightly and marched towards the exit, her mind prepared to get some reading done.

* * *

Kara read and read when the sun was still shining high in the sky until her room was bathed in the orange glow of the sunset. Alex found her curled up in her room and poked at her forehead.

“Crinkle.” Her sister commented and just sat quietly with Kara until she had to go back to her own apartment.

Some words were difficult and some kept getting mixed up but she persisted. She tried to make dinner but her eyes never stopped scanning the pages till well into the late hours of the night.

She was drawn to the character of Gatsby, a man that throws lavish parties but never really enjoys them. An observer more than a participant — as if he is looking for something. And found out that he only throws the parties to impress and catch the attention of the woman he was longing for.

Kara flushed as she remembered her feeble attempts of coming back to the bookstore just to see a glimpse of Lena. Did she give Kara this book on purpose?

Hours later she found her mind giving out from exhaustion, the words blurring together more and more but she persisted, she remembered intense green eyes, blood-red lips curled into a teasing smirk and she shook her head to focus.

By two am she finally finished the book, mind both exhausted and wired from the ending. She closed the book with a thump and all but crawled to her bed. Her dreams were filled with boats and green eyes that were the color of the ocean.

* * *

Kara all but barged into the book store, the bell angrily rattling by the doorframe. Lena looked up from her spot by the shelves in surprise but smirked when she saw it was Kara.

“Kara.” She greeted the woman who marched towards her and handed her the book back.

“You gave me a sad book,” Kara replied, a frown marring her usually happy face. Lena’s eyebrows knit together, head cocked to the side.

“Sad?” she asked and if Kara didn’t pay attention to the woman more than usual, she would think Lena was being sarcastic but Kara saw the confusion was genuine. She huffed and started to pace back and forth on the isle.

“He died, no, he was  _ murdered  _ but he was innocent! Then, the people who he thought were his friends didn’t even mourn for him. They didn’t even acknowledge he was dead. They forgot him! How is that not  _ sad _ ?”

“I think that's what made him great,” Lena replied, tucking her hair behind one ear and Kara saw multiple piercings, all glimmering gently on the fluorescent lights of the book store.  _ No, she will not get distracted. _

Lena continued, unaware of Kara’s lingering stare, “Because he fought for what he thought was love and he finally got what he longed for didn’t he? Albeit a short time but he still had it.

“But she left him, she didn’t care that he took the blame and died for her and just left. They all left. He lost everything.” Kara protested, hands wildly flying in exasperation. 

“Ah, but I don’t think he cared about his wealth, he only wanted  _ her _ . He did all that for her, and they were finally together. It didn’t matter if he lost everything in the end; he still found what he was longing for. Which is what the book is all about, longing and finding and seeing the best in people.”

Kara stopped pacing, images of losing everything coming back to her, longing to feel like she belonged and finally finding it in the Danvers, being ridiculed by people for being too slow or mixing up her words but still willing to see the best in them. But still feeling a longing deep in her, a part that trying to look for something.

“I think I understand what you mean.” Kara finally said, and Lena nodded, looking at Kara like she  _ knows _ , what is it that she knows, Kara wasn’t sure yet.

“Okay, I have something new for you.” Lena briskly walked away, not looking back as if she expects Kara to follow her, which she did. Kara realized that she was a full head taller than Lena, which was a surprise because it feels like Lena always towered over Kara with her intense green eyes. A feeling of wanting to take Lena into her arms and hold her barreled into Kara like a surprise collision and she quickly tamped it down.

“Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen,” Lena said as she put down the book at the counter.

“This one ends happily?” Kara asked, hopeful.

“Ever after,” Lena promised. Kara grinned and excitedly reached for her wallet in the back pocket of her jeans but Lena waved her away.

“This one’s on me too. You didn’t like the first book so it’ll be unfair to charge you, wouldn’t it?” Lena said, a teasing lilt in her voice as she pushed the book gently towards Kara.

Kara reached for it, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re giving me these as gifts.” She teased back.

Lena laughed, quick and sweet and Kara longed to hear it again. “Maybe in time, I just might.” 

* * *

Kara just finished having dinner with Alex and Maggie and they were just hanging out in the living room. Alex put on a movie for them to watch but Kara was too wired to focus, her eyes flit back and forth towards the book that Lena gave her on the coffee table. Maggie noticed and put a hand over her leg that she was jiggling back and forth. “Excited to get in that book, little Danvers?” Maggie asked, her smile deepening her dimples and Kara relaxes a bit. 

“Yeah, a friend recommended it to me.”

“I didn’t know you liked to read,” Maggie commented, Kara tried her best to hide her wince but Alex’s big sister senses were too strong, her sister’s back straightened, already on the defense.

Kara quickly tried to smother the flames of protectiveness she can see on Alex’s eyes. “No, I uh…don't actually like reading. It’s a bit hard for me, but I’m trying.” Her head ducked slightly, already ready for the barbs that always came next but she only felt a warm hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Maggie’s warm brown eyes looking at her in quiet understanding and a tiny bit of pride. Kara’s chest got a little bit lighter.

“I think that’s great Kara, tell me if it’s any good?” Maggie said, with her easy smile. Alex relaxed next to her girlfriend as well, offering her sister a supportive grin. Kara smiled back at them both, relieved. 

“I will.”

* * *

A few days later Kara was back at the bookstore, happily opening the doors with a cheerful greeting, “You were right! Pride and Prejudice was definitely up my alley.”

She was too busy fetching the book in her bag that when she was finally at the last shelf near Lena’s counter she immediately stopped short as she saw Lena standing at the front of her desk, busily clicking on an expensive-looking tablet, whispering intensely.

Beside her was a dark-haired woman who was holding a notepad and seemingly jotting down every word Lena was whispering, head nodding every once in a while.

“Umm…” she didn’t know what to say. Should she leave? She didn’t notice that the store was closed and Lena was obviously busy.

Lena finally noticed Kara’s presence and stopped whispering. The woman beside her looked at Kara, regarding her with vague suspicion and Kara shrank back, not used to such coldness in the usual warm and easy atmosphere of the bookstore.

“I vaguely remember flipping the sign as closed,” Lena remarked, her voice was cold and devoid of any teasing or emotion. Kara swallowed down the fear bubbling up her throat, this was Lena. They were friends, weren’t they?

“I uh, I was too excited to finish the book. I didn’t notice.” Kara said, eyes trained on the floor but finally met the woman’s eyes. She was taken aback when her brain finally caught on the difference in Lena, not only with her voice but with her appearance.

Gone were the faded shirts and ripped jeans Lena usually wears, instead, she was in a deep burgundy colored blouse tucked inside a pencil skirt. She was almost the same height as Kara because instead of her usual scuffed sneakers she was wearing tall sharp heels that look like they can pierce someone. Her hair that was always down and free-flowing was tied up in a severe ponytail. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her eyelids were dark and smoky, her natural pink lips were now dark and blood red with lipstick.

“Lena, you’re wearing makeup and  _ heels _ ,” Kara said, dazed and a little bit breathless.

“Oh, so you can finally pay attention to detail?” Lena snapped and Kara recoiled, hurt and confused. Lena’s face suddenly clears as if woken up from something; her eyes soften to their usual warmth as she regarded Kara. She puts down the tablet and walked over to the blonde who looked like she wanted to run away.

“Fuck, Kara, I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve that. I didn’t mean to snap like that, I’m not mad at you.”

“It’s okay,” Kara said, voice small as her eyes were trained on the plumeria plant on Lena’s desk, she really wanted one and it looks like she finally got it. Lena looked on, worriedly and turned back to the woman who was still standing by her desk.

“Jess, just take my tablet and finish inputting the data. I finished the reports already, so tell Lex to get off my back.”

“Yes Miss Luthor.” the woman nodded, quickly gathered her things and exited the bookstore. 

When they were finally alone, Lena hesitantly reached for Kara’s hand, waiting for the woman to flinch away, she breathed in relief when she didn’t and tugged her towards the overstuffed chairs near the back of the shop.

“That wasn’t fair of me, I shouldn’t have done that to you. I’m sorry.” She apologized again, still holding Kara’s hand, rubbing it with her thumb, Kara shrugged in response.

“It’s alright,” Kara said, eyes still not meeting Lena’s. She meant it, Lena wasn’t that harsh, she was used to worse, she just didn’t expect that level of coldness from Lena.

“No, no it’s not,” Lena said, voice firm. She gently puts her hand under Kara’s chin, urging the blonde to look at her, Kara finally met her eyes and almost gasped at how green they are. Especially now that she’s looking at Kara with warmth and sweetness and remorse. Kara realized she really didn’t stand a chance.

“You don’t deserve anyone to be assholes to you Kara, no one is allowed to.” Lena’s voice was soft and warm, a huge contrast to her previous iciness.  _ This _ was the Lena that Kara knows, and she’s pretty sure that this is the real Lena, not the cold calculating stranger she saw earlier.

Her eyes dart down towards Lena’s lips, the ache of yearning and want almost suffocating her lungs but she held back. Not now, not yet at least. With great effort, she slightly pulls away.

She saw Lena’s eyes dim in disappointment, thinking Kara still haven’t forgiven her. Kara reassured her by grabbing her hand and playing with her warm calloused fingers. That seemed to settle Lena’s sadness, a tiny smile appeared on her face and Kara was proud that she was the cause.

“So, you like Pride and Prejudice huh?” Lena commented and Kara laughed, light and freely.

* * *

Kara was twenty-seven when she realized that she was in love with Lena and she wanted to kiss her, badly. It snuck up on her so suddenly one day that she almost got whiplash. 

All the small details stacked up in her mind and started playing like a movie. The feelings she got in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the thousand little things she learned about Lena. Her smile that made her nose scrunch and the surprising high pitched laugh she has, which she tries and fails to hide with her hand. How the freckle on her throat haunts Kara’s dreams because she just wanted to reach out and kiss it. The way it made her feel when she sees Lena deep in concentration, how she bites her left thumb while she thinks. How she always wears her glasses and despite it looking too big for her face she manages to look good on them, how she always smells good, like sunlight in the early morning when the world is still asleep. 

When Kara painted Lena a portrait of the brunette reading on her desk, the sunset by her window bathing her with a subtle glow. Her hands shook as she handed Lena the canvas, afraid of crossing a line. But Lena's reaction was to softly gasp and engulf her in a hug as warm as the sun itself. And Kara realized that Lena’s hugs were something she can’t live without. 

How she shares her favorite books to Kara and her eyes glitter with excitement when Kara comes back to talk about it with her.

“Hey, Lena?” She asked. Her mind was made up, she’s doing this now. 

“Hmm?” Lena replied, her voice muffled by the tall stack of books she was arranging. Kara rounded the corner to stand behind her and Lena looked up from her inventory, her nose had a slight smudge of dust and it was adorably endearing. 

Kara reached out to rub it away, she then moved her hand to cup Lena’s cheek, the brunette absently leaned towards it, it made Kara feel braver. They were only a few inches apart but Kara can feel Lena’s warmth radiating off of her. She stepped and inch closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asked, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Lena smiled and acted like she’s considering it for a moment, her eyebrows exaggeratedly pulled down. Kara giggled, her thumb brushing lightly on Lena’s cheek.

“I don’t know,  _ can  _ you?” Lena asked and Kara rolled her eyes, stepping even closer. 

“You’re such a nerd.” Kara teased. Lena was about to laugh in reply but Kara closed the small distance and kissed her, finally. One hand started to run through Lena’s soft hair and the other clutching the small of her back, pulling the woman closer to her but wanting to be closer, closer. 

Then a loud crash made them quickly separate in surprise, the stack Lena was arranging fell down, scattering books all over the floor. 

“Uhh, should we clean this up?” Kara asked, her hair mussed and cheeks red. Lena took one look at her, green eyes darkening a shade and said, “Later.” then dragged Kara towards the couch, continuing the kiss. 

Kara still dislikes reading, but when Lena kisses her, she doesn’t mind it that much. 

* * *

“Do you have a favorite author?” Kara asked they were curled up on the sofa in Lena’s office at the back of the bookstore which had been closed for the day. Both of them silently gravitated towards the backroom, not wanting to go home and be away from each other yet. 

Books littered around the place, stacked on top of another haphazardly, like a wall protecting them from the outside world. Kara clutched her mug of hot chocolate in one hand, her other hand was running through Lena’s hair who was lying her head on her lap. It felt comfortable, it felt right.

Lena hummed in thought or maybe in pleasure since Kara started to lightly scratch the spot near the back of her ear. Kara smiles, heart warm, Lena was like a cat sometimes, aloof but affectionate if she wants to.

Lena was busy reading through a copy of The Little Prince, the same copy that Kara’s mom read to her when she was young. She remembered when she first gave it to Lena, the woman’s eyes widened in surprise and hesitation like she didn’t believe that Kara could really give her something so important. 

_ “Are you sure, Kara? But you love this book,” she said, holding it like it’s the most precious thing. _

_ Kara nods resolutely, she puts her hand above Lena’s. “I trust you with it.” she wanted to say something else, a four-letter word that they never said out loud to each other, but she stops herself just in time. Not yet.  _

_ But looking at Lena’s intense green eyes, she could tell that Lena knew what she really meant behind her words.  _

“Emily Dickinson, maybe. I love how she writes.”

Kara nodded absently, putting down the mug and started braiding Lena’s hair. Lena smiled and looked up at Kara, glasses going a bit askew, “How about you?” 

Kara’s nose scrunched up in concentration and Lena poked her crinkle, amused.

“So far, I like Jane Austen,” she said after a moment of thought. “I’m not yet sure if she’s my favorite but I like her books.” She then made a sound of triumph as she finished Lena’s braid.

Lena sat up, lightly touched the intricate braids in her hair and rolled her eyes. 

“I look weird.”

Kara huffed and dragged Lena towards her lap and grabbed her girlfriend’s face, holding it between her hands. “No, you don’t.” she smiled as she thought of the word girlfriend. Lena was Kara’s and Lena was hers. Next thing she knew she was giggling happily against Lena’s shoulder.

“What are you giggling at you goofball? I do look weird don’t I?” Lena playfully pouted as she tried to look at Kara’s face hidden on her neck.

“No! You look beautiful, honest. I’m just really happy.” Kara replied, smiling brightly. Lena smiled back, warm and sweet, a smile that she reserved for Kara and Kara alone.

“Hey Lena,” Kara said after her giggles died down, it was similar to what she said when she first kissed Lena. The memory made her smile and based on Lena’s grin she was thinking of it too.

“Hmm?”

“I’m in love with you. I have for a while now.” her voice was steady and sure. Like she just said the sky was blue because loving Lena was as easy as breathing and as constant as gravity. 

“That’s fortunate since I’ve loved you for a now while as well,” Lena replied, her green eyes grounding Kara, intense and mesmerizing just like the first day she saw them up close.

“You do?” she asked, voice soft and unsure. Lena’s gaze softens, she touched her forehead to Kara’s.

“Ever since I saw you trying and failing to hide amongst the history section of my bookstore.” 

“Even if I don’t like reading?” 

“Even then, Kara.” Lena kissed her, soft and sweet. Perfect.

Kara dislikes reading, but she loves Lena and Lena loves her as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://lost-in-empty-pillowtalks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
